


Jolly to the Core

by belizafryler (embracedself)



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas fics in March? More likely than you think, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Mal following Ben's family traditions that he enjoys.
Relationships: Belle & Ben (Disney: Descendants), Belle & Mal (Disney), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants)
Kudos: 40





	Jolly to the Core

**Author's Note:**

> It seems this is my day for dipping my toes in new fandoms.
> 
> Hope you like this. It's just some cute fluff. Let me know if I should keep writing more for Ben and Mal!
> 
> Comments fuel the soul!
> 
> if you enjoyed this fic please sponsor my brand of bullshitting my way through my twenties writing fanfic!
> 
> aka.....
> 
> _[ get access to new stuff here! ](https://www.patreon.com/embracedself) _

Christmas on the Isle had never been much to look forward to. Sometimes, Mal and Evie would exchange small gifts. But that was… well, it was next to nothing compared to the extravagance Mal was seeing now that she was on Auradon.

There was red, white, gold and green everywhere she looked. And don’t even get her started on all the tinsel— it was a little intimidating. The best part though, was the look on Ben’s face every time he came up with a new thing she hadn’t done yet— they’d immediately go for it, eager to celebrate their first year as an engaged couple.

Mal had dyed her hair blonde, in light of the upcoming holidays. As she swept around Belle’s library in the Great Castle that had become her home, the skirt to her dress — Another Evie original, of course — swished side to side. It was a strapless form fitting, pale pink dress with a paler, almost white, skirt. On the edges were little patterns of snowflakes, each one unique.

The library had been covered in white tinsel, giving it the same, vintage Christmas look as the rest of the castle. There was a pot of warm hot chocolate resting on a table, tons of mini- and large marshmallows to one side, and a sprinkler of cinnamon to the other. In the middle of it, laid a candelabra that reminded everyone of good ol’ Lumiere, back in the days of the Beast’s curse.

She was jerked out of her reminiscing as she heard her name being called. “Mal? Mal! There you are.” Ben beamed, walking up to her.

“Yeah, here I am. What’s up?” Mal asked with a soft smile, reaching out to hug Ben in a quick hello.

“I’m willing to put _money_ on a bet that you haven’t had peppermint bark before.” Ben challenged, quirking his eyebrow. “Am I wrong?”

“Of course not. What’s peppermint bark? Are we eating it, or making it?” Mal slung her arm around Ben’s waist as they walked towards the kitchen.

“It’s the best treat of the entire holiday season. Except for chex mix, maybe,” Ben offered her his arm to take as well. “Mom and I spend hours every few days in the weeks leading up to Christmas in the kitchen, preparing peppermint bark.” The boyish king smiled.

“Oh, so this is a family thing? Are you sure you want me to be in it?” Mal asked doubtfully.

“Absolutely. You’re the closest family I’ve got, or you will be once you’re my wife. Right?” Ben reasoned.

“I suppose you’re right, _Bennyboo_.” She teased him, booping his nose before pulling away. “If you’re sure Belle doesn’t mind, then I’m all good with coming. I can taste test, if nothing else.” She smiled.

“I’m positive.” Ben promised.

“You know, he’s right,” Belle spoke up as they rounded their way into the kitchen. Belle was there in another yellow dress, but this time it was plain and she had a black and white dotted apron on. “What did I tell you when Ben proposed? You’re family, Mal. Get used to it.” There’s a warm smile to her voice, and it etched onto her face as well.

“Alright, I’ll try. I’m sorry.” Mal apologetically smiled up at Belle. “Now, what is this.. Bark?” she asked, clasping her hands behind her back as she surveyed the kitchen. It was a mess; dough, chocolate, and flour everywhere.

“That’s all we can ask,” Ben dropped a quick kiss to Mal’s cheek before handing her an apron, then putting one on himself. “Peppermint bark.” He corrected, “It’s melted white chocolate, with pieces of crushed peppermint spread out onto the pan. You pour the white chocolate over it, and then let it dry out.” He recited the recipe from memory.

“That sounds delicious.” Mal gaped at them. “And how many trays are we making today?” She asked doubtfully, looking around the kitchen. It was large, but there wasn’t a lot of tray space.

“At least ten. We shovel it all into the fridge, it’s better when cold.” Belle shrugged as she started getting out the ingredients from the cabinets. “Ben, love, do you want to make cookies with Mal as well?” She asked, turning to face them.

“Sounds good.” Ben agreed. “If you’re up to it that is, Mal.” he quickly amended.

“That sounds fine, I just have to meet with Evie later.” Mal assured him.

“We’re going to have such fun!” Belle beamed.

“Let’s do this.” The engaged couple replied in unison, grinning.


End file.
